It's Evil
by mydoctortennant
Summary: Merlin brings home a lost kitten he found, but it and Arthur don't get along...


"He's so adorable."

"I hope you're not talking about me," Arthur turned around to see Gwen crouched by his front door cooing over the blasted kitten that Merlin had found lost and wet in the storm they had had recently, "Should have known," the small cat meowed as Gwen lifted it from the laminate flooring and cradled it into her chest. There was a time that she'd do that to Arthur – last night being one of them, in fact.

"But he is!" she defended as she angled his little ginger face towards Arthur, "How can you hate that face."

"I've done nothing but sneeze since it got here," Arthur complained brandishing a tissue box at his girlfriend. Despite getting tablets off of Gaius in attempt to hinder his supposed allergies, he still kept sneezing, "I tried to be nice and it scratched me," he pulled up his shirt sleeve to showcase the puny scratch that he'd received from the monster earlier in the afternoon, "the evil little bugger."

"He knows you dislike him," Gwen glared over the small kitten's head at him. She was holding him up in front of her face and pressed a small kiss to the fur between its ears.

"He started it!"

Gwen laughed; "What are you, twelve?"

"At least I don't pull your hair and run away."

"That would make you six."

"I've developed."

"Hardly."

Arthur glowered at the object of Gwen's affections, "It's evil."

"Honestly Arthur, I don't understand your problem, it's just a cat," Morgana reasoned as she sat behind her desk. Arthur was pacing in front of her, trying to come up with a solution to his problems without hurting anybody feelings. Everybody seemed to adore the cretin.

"Well apparently I have allergies."

"Then why did you tell Merlin he could keep it?"

"I did no such thing!" Arthur replied outraged. He didn't even want the cat in his proximity, he'd not owned a pet all his life, he had never wanted to in the future. Too much responsibility. He could barely deal with a long term relationship, and even that was new territory.

Morgana raised his eyebrow, "I think you did."

"Is that's what he's saying?"

"It's exactly what he's saying."

"Why would I ever agree to an animal?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "Being nice for a change?"

"Thanks, Morgana," he scowled at her.

"Any time."

Arthur exited the bathroom, ready to start the outline of the latest business deals with his father. He saw his father sat on the sofa talking, no cooing, at the pace in front of him. Arthur raised his eyebrow and looking. He knew what he was going to see; "Oh good God, Dad!"

"What?"

"Don't _befriend_ it!"

"Why ever not?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "It's evil."

"I hardly think a cat is capable of being evil, Arthur," the kitten climbed onto Uther's lap and started butting his head against his hand now his attention was on his son over him.

"I have scars!"

His father sighed, "No, you have scratches," he scooped the young cat into his hand and started to scratch him under the chin.

"I can't believe you're taking _Satan's_ side over mine," Arthur complained incredulously. Suddenly he was six years old again and having a temper tantrum because he wasn't getting his own way.

"Oh come on, Arthur, it's a cat," Uther chuckled continually rubbing his finger under the small animal's chin.

"It's _EVIL_," Arthur crossed his arms defensively across his chest, "I thought I could trust you."

"You're being a little melodramatic, don't you think?"

"No."

Merlin held his newest purchase above his kitten's head, shaking it and watching as the small animal batted at the feathered ball on the elastic string, "Come on, Arthur, even Uther likes him, doesn't he Kilgharrah?"

"You've _named_ it?" Arthur didn't even think that Merlin had intended on keeping it this long, let alone name the blasted thing.

"He's my pet," Merlin defended as he laughed as the small kitten jumped up to attack the toy only to land off the sofa, "of course I've named him."

"Well what kind of name is Kilgharrah? Satan is more fitting."

"He can hear you!" Merlin covered the small cats ears as he scooped him back into his lap.

"Good!"

"Arthur, you're a joke. It's just a kitten."

"A kitten that is going to kill me in my sleep."

"Of course," Merlin rolled his eyes and scratched Kilgharrah behind the ear, "Training is going well."

"God, you freak! Keep that thing the hell away from me!"

"Yes, Master," Merlin smirked and rolled his hands again

Arthur sat in his office with his godfather sat opposite him. He handed him a bottle of small white pills, "Here you go, Arthur. Have one with your breakfast every morning and the cat won't effect you."

"Thank you, Gaius," Arthur read the label and dropped the bottle into his desk draw, "Got anything to sedate the thing?"

"I'm a doctor, Arthur, not a vet," he answered with the trace of a laugh in his tone.

"Well, it was worth a try."

"He's a very likable creature," Gaius said as he stood.

"Oh, not you as well!"

"_He's evil." _Arthurstatedfinally, refusing to go near her when she had the evil creature in her mitts.

"Come on now, Arthur, he's not that bad," she cornered him in the armchair opposite the sofa. He had no road to escape, "Here."

Gwen held out the small animal to him, "I don't want it!"

"Fine, Kilgharrah, meet Arthur," she dropped the animal the last few inches into Arthur's lap, "He doesn't hate you really."

Arthur raised his hands away from the animal and glared at it, "Yes, I do."

"Be nice," Gwen commanded taking the kitten in her hands again lowered herself to sit on the arm of the chair, "he'll be nice back," Gwen held out the kitten so he was sniffing at Arthur's fingers. The small animal gently licked at the long appendage with it's rough tongue.

"Stroke him."

Arthur did so and the kitten began to purr.

"See, he's not that bad," she nudged him in the side as she noticed the small smile on his face.

"I still think he's Satan."


End file.
